


Stick With Me Forever

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Season/Series 03, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: “Hell, you've stuck up with me for this long, whaddya say, pretty boy? Wanna stick with me forever?”





	Stick With Me Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leviice458](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviice458/gifts).



> This is a little congratulatory fic, because Dad got a job!!! CONGRATS!!!
> 
> Unbeta'd, quickly edited.

Stiles looked up from the pot he was attempting to scrub clean when Aya yelled happily, a smile already tugging at his lips at the pure joy in the little girl's voice. She'd only been in their life for a little less than a year, but Stiles knew he would do  _ anything _ to keep her safe and as happy as she was these last few months. However, his smile fell from his face the instant he saw what was happening in his very own backyard. 

He dropped the pot, ignoring the water that splashed up over him as he slammed the faucet down, tearing his way to the back door and then all but flying off the porch in a terrified mess of swinging limbs.

“Ennis! What are you doing? Get her down from there!” Stiles screeched, his voice hitting new, terrifyingly high octaves. He didn't stop until he was directly under the tree branch Ennis’  _ five-year-old daughter was standing on _ , her arms held out straight away from her body as she tried to keep her balance in the light breeze. Her curls lifted in the wind, and Stiles made a noise of pure terror.

His heart completely stopped when she swayed a little too far to one side, and he focused on the little flicker of magic in his chest and let it grow outside of himself. He pushed his magic into the ground under him and grabbed tight with nothing but his belief. The tree bent to his will, its branches slowly bowing until Ennis was able to pluck the girl off the tree as Stiles useless jumped trying to reach. 

Ennis spun her through the air as he made  _ whooshing _ noises, her giggling getting louder and louder until she was screaming with laughter.

“She's fine, pretty boy,” Ennis said with a broad grin, as if he  _ hadn't just let his daughter walk along a tree branch ten feet in the air _ ! Oh god. 

“I swear to all that is sacred, you're going to get your daughter killed,” Stiles mumbled, snatching the still giggling girl from her father's arms and bundling her against his chest, where she was  _ safe _ from the monster of a man who held no regard for her safety.

Okay...that might have been a bit of an exaggeration, but still.  _ He lifted her onto a tree! _

_ “Our daughter _ , baby,” Ennis said easily, as though he didn’t hear the way Stiles' heart completely stopped for three counts before doubling back and pumping way faster than what was healthy. Stiles' head shot up, his mouth dropping open as he watched his fiancé watch him with a warm smile, something big and terrifying growing inside his chest as Ennis changed their lives with only a few words. “She's  _ ours _ . I know it, Aya knows it. Hell, your  _ Dad _ knows it, seeing as he's been nothin' but “Gampa” for months. You're her family. You're  _ our _ family.”

“En,” Stiles said shakily, his eyes stinging. His arms were shaking even as he held Aya tightly, squeezing her against his chest as he tried to make sense of what was going on. His mind was whirling, running faster than he knew what to do with even as his heart continued to beat quicker and quicker. No.  _ No _ . This was so not happening. It couldn't be. Right?

“You're it for us, baby,” Ennis told him, stepping closer. His beard—something that was still relatively new but had been  _ very _ much enjoyed by the both of them—moved when he smiled, his white teeth almost blinding in the sun. God, he was gorgeous; wrinkles lining his eyes handsomely as he beamed down at Stiles. He lost himself staring into a pair of eyes he loved, ones that had seen him through a few of the roughest years of his life.

“If this is how you're proposing I--”

“You'll what?” Ennis teased, pulling a little velvet box from his back pocket. Aya started clapping and wiggling excitedly, and Stiles had to grab her more firmly, so she wouldn't fall as he stared at Ennis' hands and the  _ ring box _ he was opening. “Don't you think it's time? I waited. I got your pop's permission. And I love you. Aya loves you. You love us, of that I'm damn sure. Hell, you've stuck up with me for this long, whaddya say, pretty boy? Wanna stick with me forever?”

“You absolute  _ sap _ ,” Stiles cried, all but throwing himself into Ennis' arms as he laugh-cried. Ennis chuckled, spinning him around and around as they squished Aya between them, the little girl screaming happily as they were twirled through the air. Stiles was chanting yes, unable to say anything else even as Ennis let them down and kissed him and kissed him and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!  
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
